Sinfully Yours
by horsebackridergirl
Summary: Fred mysteriously dies. George has a paranormal experiance that leads him into falling in love with a prostitute that can tell the reasons for how and why Fred died. UPDATED!
1. After the Funeral

_June 25th,_

_Well, today was the funeral. I still cannot believe he is gone. Fred and I no longer share secrets or joke around. My family still has no idea how he died. I do not think it is murder because I can't think of anyone who has a grunge against him and he did not commit suicide because he was not that unhappy. This does not make sense if he wasn't sick or pain inflicted._

George stared at the sentence he wrote. He gulped at the image he made up in his mind of Fred. He winced at the thought of him just sitting there one minute and the next minute lying dead in Knockturn Alley. Instead of finishing the thought in his diary, he set his quill down and closed the diary. He then stretched and yawned which made him feel sleepy. There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"I just do not understand mum. He was my brother and my best friend. What did he do to deserve this!" George choked out. "Do you know anything yet!" Molly Weasley smiled through her tears. "Thankfully, your father is investigating your brother's death. Remember that I still have you and your brothers and sister. You know what I am going to miss most about Fred?" Her hand started to stroke his cheek. "The love and happiness he gave us." George looked at his mother whispering. "I wished there was something I could do," "Honey… There was probably nothing that you could do," Molly started hugging a very sorrowful, sobbing George. "Go ahead and cry, my sweet baby boy. Cry all you want,"

George woke up in the middle of the night during a thunder and lightning storm that was engulfing the Burrow. He looked over at his twin's empty bed wanting to expect him to be staring at him, grinning at the excitement of the storm. George's stomach flipped flopped just at the sight of Fred's bed. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. His eyes kept flying open at the sound of thunder. He glanced around the room and saw a dark pale figure standing at the foot of his bed. "Hello, George…"

"Hello, George…" The voice repeated. Then lightning shined on the red headed figure. "George… Why don't you say hello to me?" To his disbelief, Fred was standing right before him. "You… You're here! But you're dead!" "Yes… I know I am dead. What has been going on?" "What the fuck do you think!" George was sitting up wide awake, harshly whispering. "What caused you to die? We need to know!" Fred started to grin. "I knew this was going to come up when I came back. Go find my diary," Fred watched George hesitate. "Get out of that bed and find the diary!" Without answering or taking his eyes off his brother, George went over to his brother's nightstand and opened a drawer. He saw the black diary sitting in a mess and grabbed it. "Start reading from diary entry March 6th and that is all the information you will need. Whatever you do, never tell Angelina or the family what you read. I just want to protect them for their own sake," George stared at his brother. "What do you mean?" Fred grinned wider. "Just read, bro…"

_March 6th,_

_Such a great day! George and I sold a bunch of edible fireworks. Made over 500 galleons! I sent some of my half to Aksari and Celeste._

"Who's Aksari and Celeste?" George thought aloud. "Why are you sending- Fred, where are you?" Fred had disappeared, leaving George alone with his diary. He was still a little scared at the visit from of his brother. He read on:

_I sent some of my half to Aksari and Celeste. I cannot wait until they are ready to come live with George and me. Then I can be there for my daughter. _

"DAUGHTER! Fred, what's up with this secret! How can he keep a secret like this, this long!" George gasped.


	2. Enter Aksari

George woke up thinking he was dreaming that his brother came last night. He froze once he realized that he still had Fred's diary in his hand. He sighed and sat up. He opened the diary once more to see if that entry was true. "Damn it Fred, why do you want me to know this girl?" He heard his mother call out loudly. "Breakfast!" George moaned and stood up not feeling hungry. He had a lot of things on his mind and felt very grouchy to talk to anyone.

After eating for a short amount of time, George was on his way home. He went into his store realizing this is the first time he is here without Fred. Biting his lip, he met a very cheery Verity. "Sir, sales are booming! We are almost sold out of fireworks though. Do we have anymore in the back?"

"I don't think so… I can check," George said unenthusiastically.

"Okay. I am so sorry. How are you feeling?" Verity asked with concern.

"I don't know… I am just so confused right now. Can you excuse me?"

"Yes, sir…"

In the apartment part of the store, George took out some pills and swallowed a couple to keep him relaxed. He decided to rummage through Fred's things so he can get back to work. Cleaning up was very hard for him to do and he had tried to hold back a sob every time he caught a scent or feeling of his brother. It just made him think that his brother was still there. Going through Fred's nightstand drawer, George had found upside down pictures. He quickly decided to flip them over. Looking, he saw the most gorgeous woman that was not Angelina Johnson. This girl had milky white skin, the bluest eyes he had seen, and blackish blueish hair pulled back into a bun. George was entranced by her smile and her sweet, angelic stare. The girl was sitting on a black and white horse bareback by a creek on a sunny day it looked like. He slipped it behind the second picture which was the same scenario except this time Fred was sitting behind her holding her and pecking her cheek.

Sighing, George put the photos in his nightstand and closed its drawer. "Sir… Are you okay? You have been in their quite a while," Verity was knocking loudly at the door. "Yes, Verity I am okay. In fact I am coming out now," He called back. Going out there into the shop, George had never felt so distracted in his life. Calling it quits half an hour later, he went to the Hog's Head pub for a butterbeer. After his fourth glass, he felt a little sick and decided to pay his tab. Outside the pub, he saw a girl being harassed by a grungy looking wizard. "Come on sweet thing! Come on! Let me finish- YOU BITCH!" The girl latched on to the guy's arm with her teeth sinking in causing searing pain. He yelled a spell to repel her. "Forget you! I can get better girls who are at least _willing_," The girl was thrown on the ground and sobbed as the man walked away.

George walked quickly over to see the girl. She was sobbing hard and pounding the pavement with both her fists. Cautiously, he began to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

"No! Do I look okay!"

"Sorry… would you like some help? I can take you to St. Mun-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY HELP!" The girl shook her head as she screamed.

Her hair was hanging in front of her face and when she shook her head her face shone through.

"You… You were-"

"I know I had sex with a man who tried to curse me for his pleasure! Go away PLEASE!"

She was the same girl from Fred's pictures. Here she was her make up smeared, tangled hair, crying horrifically and staring helplessly at George. He stared at her trying to cover up her ripped clothes.

"It's going to rain, miss. Come to the hospital with me, please? I can't just leave you here,"

George stepped up to the girl and helped her up. He helped her balance in the blinding freezing rain to St. Mungo's. On the way they introduced themselves to keep their minds off what happened. When the girl said her name was Aksari, George's heart skipped a beat but did not affect his helping her walk.

At St. Mungo's, George signed Aksari in as an emergency patient. The nurse called out for help but was told that no one would be available for half an hour. Aksari cried some more and leaned on her helper. George saw the visibility of her attack. He closed his eyes and willing away the images of what just happened a few blocks back.

"Miss Aksari… We actually have a healer who is available now. Please come now," The nurse called from her station.

Standing up quietly, she made her way to the front office. "Um… Aksari? Do you want me to come?" George whispered quietly behind her. Aksari looked back, smiled and shook her head. "No Thanks. I think I should be okay about now,'


	3. George's Almost Big Mistake

Over a period of a few weeks, George had been trying to get into contact with Aksari but she would never reply back even though he had seen her in public with her customers. He was depressed during that time he became frustrated and went to bars for drinking every night. One gloomy evening while preparing to go out to the bar, Alicia Spinnet came into the shop. When they saw each other, they couldn't believe the other one was standing there.

"Well, if it isn't George Weasley. Too bad Fred isn't here…"

"Alicia Spinnet… how are you after all this time?"

They ran over to hug each other. They talked a few minutes about what is going on in their lives currently and school memories. They had a few laughs before George was parting company. Alicia stopped him before he could walk away from her.

"Why don't I come with? It'll be fun to spend time with each other,"

"Okay. Call it a date,"

"I'll love to…"

When they had left the bar early when Aksari had come in and started to flirt with a young, gruff man sitting alone making George uncomfortable. Alicia took him back to her apartment. He felt more uneasy when she started to kiss him outside her door. He desperately wanted to get out of there once she opened the door and pulled him in. She started to take her clothes off and started to undress him.

"Alicia, I can't…"

"Sure you can. Angelina won't be back until next week so we got the apartment to ourselves. Take me George…"

Alicia was in George's arms whispering to him to have sex with her. The more she demanded the more he wanted to go home. She pressured him to the point where he did push her into her room and climbed on top of her. He was undressing as she started to moan for him. He moaned back but made a mistakenly slip of the tongue.

"Oh, I'll cum for you Aksari babe,"

Alicia suddenly pushed George off her. She was giving him awkward looks and he realized that he blew it with her. He started to wonder why he had said Aksari's name in bed. He breathed easily, realizing he was still a virgin and now he can go home. He apologized and redressed himself. He walked to the door to go home and Alicia scowled at him behind his back saying,

"I am not good enough for you! You rather screw that slut!"

"I take it that you know Aksari? I just helped her out with a violent man… that's all,"

"Jesus, just get into bed already with her already! You obviously choose street whores over committing girls who will actually stay with you!"

George smiled and walked out laughing until he saw a hooded figure coming towards him. He drew out his wand waiting and watching the threatening figure. When it was face to face with him, he realized it was a smaller, stockier person staring up at him. His eyes widened and he stared back for a while. It was Aksari staring up at him with her porcelain Japanese face, scar free.

"Hello, Aksari…"

"Konnichiwa, George-san. I apologize for not responding to you wish of contacting me," She said with a low bow.

"What do you want?"

She smiled and took out a small burgundy wooden box. "This all you need to know…"

George took the box staring at it hesitantly. "Know what?"

"You'll see… You won't see the last of me however so do not worry. I am closer than you think,"

Before George could ask, Aksari was gone. He sighed and tucked the box in his robes.


	4. The Box

At home in the shop, George silently heard run start to pour down. He took the wooden box and put it on the desk in front of him. Staring at it for a few moments he finally moved to open it. Breaking the lock with a spell, he opened the top and saw folded papers, newspaper clippings, pictures, and a female doll with pins in it. Everything was unorganized and raggy looking. He took out the newspaper clippings first. He translated the article from Japanese to English before reading the headline. He was stunned at what he saw.

**Girl flees Japan before Trial**

_**Murder suspect leaves country before parents' murder trial **_

_Police are baffled at the disappearance of 15 year old Aksari Shimamoto, the daughter of the late Ichioro and Chi Shimamoto. The troubled teen was last seen at her aunt's home before 8 P.M. Her aunt commented that Shimamoto was recently coming off a drug addiction and was recovering from an attempted rape by her ex boyfriend. Her aunt commented that her niece"is a good girl but still needs to work out some of her issues." She also commented that the girl was incapable of committing a murder. "Aksari is not that violent. Spending time with her will make you realize that," Aksari is currently awaiting trial-_

The article was cut off and George frantically searched to find a related article. He froze and saw one from _The Daily Prophet. _He stared into the cold, staring eyes of Aksari staring back with hatred. Her hair and face were messed up making her almost unrecognizable. He quickly skimmed through until a part caught his eye.

-_trying to find out what happened that night. Shimamoto is currently a potential suspect in the kidnapping and murder of Frederick Weasley, whose body was found in Knockturn Alley a few months earlier. Witnesses reported to the ministry that both Shimamoto and Weasley were seen together in the evening that he disappeared. The alleged suspect's sister said that both of them had a relationship of the sexual nature. The sister admits that her sister should be considered a suspect and questioned in both the deaths of Frederick Weasley and her parents. Shimamoto's sister is also the guardian of the suspect's 4 year old child. She believes that the child belongs to the victim and is asking the family of the deceased to give the child a paternity test. Aksari Shimamoto is not considered a threat at this time but we are advising to turn her in if you see her. She is already facing charges of fleeing the country when she was not supposed to._

George gulped and set the article down carefully. He looked and saw the photographs of what appeared to be Aksari and a small, extremely young red headed girl. The girl had mild asian looks but he knew Fred's eyes when he saw the child's. On _the_ back it said, _Aksari (mummy) & China, age 1. _Aksari was holding the girl in her arms and smiling huge. There were other pictures of Fred holding the child and George instantly knew that the child belonged to his brother.

While getting out of the shower, George heard a sound. He armed himself with his wand and looked out the bathroom door, naked. He saw nothing and decided to go back in the bathroom. When he came back out he was fully dressed in his night shirt and a pair of shorts. There sitting on his bed was no one other than Aksari. She was laying in a provocative position on his bed staring up with the angelic, blue asian eyes and grinning.


	5. Unexpected Romance

On top of the girl, George realized that he was about to have the actual sex with Aksari. Her coat was gone and her lavender blouse was unbuttoned. He felt her perspiring and squirming underneath him as he pulled his shorts down and pushed her short skirt up. She was staring at him as he positioned himself on top. George was nervous and relieved at the same time that he was no longer a virgin.

When George had exploded inside Aksari after "playing" around in his bed, he fell off her and laid to the left of her. His panting was starting to succumb the more tired he grew. The light was turned off and he snuggled up with Aksari to fall asleep. He saw her give him one last look. He looked at the clock once she turned away. The current time was 2:30 A.M. and woke up a bit realizing that they were going at it since 12 at night. He sighed and fell quickly asleep.

In the morning, George was awoken by the movements of Aksari laying on him. Her head was right under his chin and he smelled the activities of the night before in her long black, tangled hair. He thought how she came over unexpectedly that night showing him what the doll in the box actually was. He learned that she was a voodoo priestess and had the most immaculate powers when she showed him examples of voodoo. That night, was the night he asked her on a date.

This is their seventh date together and they grew closer each time they were out together. On this date, George had not expected to be in bed with her but Aksari had grabbed him outside the door to the apartment and gave him his first passionate kiss. One thing led to another and now here she was separating her dirty laundry from his. The morning sun shined throughout the blue bedroom and all was noisy in Diagon Alley. Aksari stepped out the door to leave when George kissed her passionately to stop her. He broke away smiling at her.

"You know you could always go get your stuff and come back here… I'll take care of you,"

"I don't know… I know you would take care of me but I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry. I want to protect you and love you if you let me…"

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Please? You don't have to work the streets anymore…"

"That's true. I want to settle down and have a family that won't judge me for what people think of me already. How will I get money to support myself?"

George grinned and held her closely while whispering. "Don't worry about it… Just say yes,"

Aksari looked up and smiled. "Yes,"

"You said yes! You said yes!"

Aksari nodded at George's excitement.

"Girl, I just want to do it again! How soon can you get your stuff?"

"Today, I guess. I now know that I need to be committed to something…"


	6. Tragedy brings us together

Half of a year later, the couple had split up but Aksari remained living with George, for he feared the worst happening to her. As usual however, George ran the shop and went out to the bar to pick up girls. Most of the girls would be furious with him when they saw Aksari standing in the doorway and half naked. He would beg for them to stay and they would leave him alone with Aksari and him standing together. Aksari looked regretful and would always run to the bedroom before George could actually stop her and apologize.

One night at the pub, George met a gorgeous brown haired girl. He kept looking at her green eyes and enormous breasts when they started talking. Her voice was seductive and entrancing as her eyes. He felt himself get stiff as she came and sat on his lap. She grinned and she spread her legs he felt stiffer at the fact he saw and felt she had no underwear on.

"Come home with me tonight, Stacy… My roommate went out for the night and I have the house to myself," His voice was getting tenser and he needed to relieve himself.

"Really? Wanna go now?"

"Now…"

For the first time, George felt glad that Aksari was out of the house. Stacy was the most gorgeous girl besides his roommate, he has ever seen. He kept pushing and licking her red lips, rubbing her hands through her soft short hair. He was on top of her and positioned himself. All of a sudden he looked down and imagined the face of his ex smiling up at him. He yelped and pulled his pants back up.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked in a startled tone.

"Uh… I realized that my roommate will be back in a few minutes. You have to go now!"

"No. Finish what we started first then I'll leave."

"I… Can't…"

Stacy pushed his pants down and pulled him inside her. He felt no pleasure or interest in what was happening. She pushed him over and lied on top riding him. He thought he heard the door open and insisted to see if that was Aksari. In the shadows, he saw Aksari standing looking frightened and covered in blood. She suddenly ran out and George lost his thinking of what happened.

Over the moans, he heard distinct screaming. The screams were not from him or Stacy but from er person. The screaming was bloodcurdling enough to make George's blood run cold. The screams were coming closer and sounded familiar. He pushed Stacy off and quickly dressed himself. He ordered Stacy to do the same. He took his wand and walked to the kitchen and saw a body being lent over by Aksari.

"DON'T DIE! MUMMY'S HERE! PLEASE HELP ME GOD! NOT MY BABY!"

"Aksari… SHH… Calm down! What's going on? What's wrong?"

Aksari looked at George with tears streaming down her face and held the body closer to hers. He cautiously stepped closer to try to get a peek of the body. Aksari got only tenser and held the child closer. She whimpered as George took the hood off the child.

"What happened?"

"THEY KILLED HER! THEY KILLED MY BABY!"

The long red hair and the small head caused George to turn away. He sighed heavily. Stacy came out and saw what was going on. She scoffed at him trying to explain what was going on. She made an offensive statement before bidding farewell.

"MUMMY LOVES YOU! GO SEE DADDY! HE LOVES YOU!"

Aksari screamed louder and George excused himself. He showered grimly and came back to see the child laying in a peaceful sleep on Aksari's bed. He walked up to the little girl and saw her peaceful face and saw no signs of trauma. He let his fingers rub the child's forehead and shook at the cold feeling of the body. He saw Aksari in the darkest corner of the room and motioned to her to come to him. He hugged her and still heard her sniffling.

"How long has she been-"

"An hour… She's my only child and your brother's only child. I am a bad mother! If I had taken care of her, she would still be alive!""

"No you are not! You are young and had a kid at an even younger age. Who knows? Maybe you will have another little bundle of joy to love soon enough…"

"Yeah, right…"

"Maybe it'll be our own and you'll be happy here once again…"

They broke apart to look at each other. He let his hand caress her cheek. When George had said his last comment, he realized that this was the woman he needed. He wanted to settle down and have his children with her. He wanted to marry her. He felt heavy at the thought of the day they had broken up. Now he felt confident in being with her again.

"Aksari… I made a huge mistake with you… I think of you all the time and I haven't really forgiven myself for not giving you enough respect. Would you please forgive me for acting like an ass?"

Aksari smiled at him through tears and laughed a little. She nodded and hugged him pushing her head into his chest. When they broke apart again, they stared at each other awkwardly before George brought his head down to kiss her. She kissed back lightly and when they broke apart for a breath, he tried to kiss her again but she hesitated.

"Umm… I'm not sure we should be doing- I mean I don't feel ready just yet…"

"Will you let me wait for you? I don't want to lose you again..."


End file.
